Harry Potter and the Pensieve
by GabzillaSnuffles
Summary: Over christmas break and after Mr. Weasley's attack, Harry's back at Number Twelve Grimauld Place. He stumbles upon a pensieve and learns things about himself and his godfather that he'd never would've known.
1. Introduction: Sirius's Room

Title: Harry Potter and the Pensieve

Summary: Over christmas break and after Mr. Weasley's attack, Harry's back at Number Twelve Grimauld Place. He stumbles upon a pensieve and learns things about himself and his godfather that he'd never would've known.

A/N- Okay so I changed some things a little and since you don't really get to know Sirius that much in The Order of the Phoenix, I decided to make up this entire new side to him. YAY! Right so I don't own any of these characters save for the two that I DID make up which should be very very obvious. So uhh.. yeah.. don't sue me.. I'm only 15 and I don't like being sued... :D enjoy

* * *

**Introduction**

Harry was glad to be back at number twelve Grimauld Place. Although he was still bummed about having seen Mr. Weasley being attacked, he found that it had a minute effect on being far away from Professor Umbridge.

"Harry?" he heard Ron and Hermione calling from downstairs. Harry sat up quickly looking for a place to hide. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. He knew that they most likely only wanted to talk about his "dreams".

"Harry!" they called again. Harry dashed out of his door before he heard two pairs of footsteps walking up the stairs. He ran up to the fourth floor and dove for the first door he saw. He scrambled into the room and shut the door just as he heard another yell of "Harry!"

He held his breath pressing an ear to the door listening intently.

"He's probably hiding again," Ron said.

"Well. Let's just give him some time. He's had a rough week," Hermione said as they walked back down the stairs. Harry let out a sigh and thanked Hermione silently. He leaned his back against the door and slid down to the bottom of it right when a pale blue light from under the closet of the room caught his eye.

Harry stood slowly and walked cautiously towards the closet. He raised his wand and closed his fingers around the old brass knob of the closet door, opening it slowly. Harry's green eyes widened as a pensieve came into view.

"I need to get myself one of these," he whispered to himself. He couldn't believe he had just found a pensieve in Sirius's house. Harry's eyes darted around the room trying to find out who it was who occupied the room. After a few moments he found nothing of interest and thought. Who were the only people who occupied this house? That was easy: Sirius, Kreacher and Lupin (most of the time). Well Kreacher couldn't be it, he neither had a wand or slept upstairs unless it was the attic.

So it had to be either Professor Lupin or Sirius. But who, Harry could not tell. Then he looked backed at the pensieve. Maybe he could tell if he looked into it. He started to lean over to look into it right when the door to the room started to open. Harry panicked. He didn't want to be caught reliving someone else's memories. He looked for a place to hide but it was too late. At the door, there stood his godfather.

"What are you up to Harry?" Sirius asked cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I was-- I was just," Harry couldn't seem to even tell the truth which was that he had been hiding from his two best friends.

"I see you've found my pensieve," Sirius said taking a step closer. To Harry's surprise, he didn't seem like he was going to tear him to pieces.

"I wasn't going to--"

Sirius cut him off, "I don't care if you look. After all, I wouldn't blame you. I'm your godfather and you barely know me still."

Harry stood there looking at the pensieve then back at Sirius and back at the pensieve again.

"Go ahead," Sirius said walking up to the pensieve and smiling, "You deserve to know me. You also will most likely get to see your parents again."

Harry smiled back at Sirius and looked into the pensieve to see things he'd never would've seen, not even in his wildest dreams.


	2. Chapter 1: Diane

A/N- Okay so this was one of Snape's memory's from his pensieve but since Sirius was there I figured it would be in his pensieve as well. And note that there's an extra character but other than that its not all that different. Again.. please don't sue me! I just like making up stories.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Harry landed on a shaded grassy area next to the lake under the beech tree that he, Ron and Hermione often sat at to study but instead of seeing his small group he saw a young Sirius, James, Remus and Peter sitting around the trunk of the tree. James was playing with a snitch he had stolen, Peter was watching him in awe, Remus was sticking his nose into a book while Sirius was lying down on the bench openly bored.

"I'm bored!" Sirius said loudly as he looked over at the girls next to the lake and smiled. James looked as well catching the snitch above Peter's head again. Peter flinched thinking he was about to grab his head then let out an ohh ahh kind of sound as he sat back up.

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored..." chanted Sirius playing with his hair swishing it from side to side.

Remus threw an apple at him, "Will you shut up Padfoot? Honestly, I'm trying to study for the next exam."

Sirius caught the apple, buffed it on his robes and sunk his teeth into it, "Thanks Moony."

"Hey Padfoot." James whispered pocketing the snitch, "Look who it is..."

Sirius sat up taking another bite into his apple and smiled whispering, "Snivellus."

Harry looked up to see a young Severus Snape walking across the grass in front of them. Sirius and James stood up and drew they're wands. Suddenly Snape pulled out his wand dropping his bag.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted James. Snape's wand went flying and landed behind him a couple of meters. Sirius laughed and pointed his wand at Snape yelling, "Impedimenta!"

Snape was knocked back just as he had almost reached his wand. He was swearing at them now.

"Wash out your mouth," James said in disgust, "Scourgify!"

Soap bubbles began pouring out of Snape's mouth choking him.

"Leave him alone!"

Sirius, James, Peter and Remus all whipped around with the audience they now attracted to see two girls standing up and walking towards them from their group at the lake. One had dark red hair and green almond-shaped eyes. It was Harry's mother Lily Evans.

The other had dark black hair, glasses and hazel eyes. To tell you the truth, Harry thought she looked like a girl version of his own father just a tad shorter.

They all started to argue. Just as Lucious Malfoy walked into the crowd, "Oh what's this? Two Potters arguing? Talk about sibling rivalry. Who would've thought that James and Diane Potter would be fighting so... so..."

"Shut up Malfoy!" Diane yelled pointing her wand at him. Lily grabbed her arm and forced it down.

"Diane!"

"Sorry.."

"Leave him alone James!" Lily yelled.

"Only if you go out with me," James said in defense. Sirius laughed again.

"I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" Diane spat back. Sirius smiled slightly at her.

"I'd never go out with you Potter!" said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said as her turned around to Snape. "OY!"

Snape had his wand at James's face. There was a flash of light and a huge cut had appeared on the side of his face gushing blood onto his robes. There was another flash of light an Snape was hanging upside down, his robes falling over his head revealing skinny pale legs and a pair of gray underpants. Sirius shook in laughter as he held his wand shaking it up and down causing Snape to move up and down as well.

"You all right Prongs?" Sirius asked taking another bite out of his apple.

"Yeah fine."

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Lily demanded pulling out her wand and pointing it at Sirius's head.

"Don't make me hex you Evans," James said looking worried now.

"Then tell you're stupid friend to take the curse off him!"

"Padfoot..." He said looking back at Sirius. Sirius looked at James, then Snape, the Lily.

"Right." Sirius muttered the countercurse causing Snape to crash to the floor, "You better be happy Evans was here Snivellus..."

"I don't need help from stupid mudbloods like her!" He yelled brushing off his robes.

"Fine," Lily blinked, "But if you're on the verge of dying at the hands of these idiots don't come running to me. Oh and I'd wash your pants if I were you."

"APOLOGIZE NOW!" James screamed pointing his wand at Snape again as Lily began walking away.

"She doesn't need you're help to make him apologize," Diane said walking up to her brother.

"At least I'm not as bad as Snape! I'd never call Lily a mudblood!"

"Right, so you're calling her by her first name now are you?" Diane slapped him hard across the face, "You make me sick!"

Suddenly Harry began spinning around as everything around him began to blur. He was lifted up into the air and a few seconds later his feet touched the ground and he was back into Sirius's room.

"I have an aunt?" Harry asked him right away.

"Yeah. She was a secret member of the Order. She was what you'd call a spy or scout for us," Sirius said looking into the pensieve again.

"How come no one ever said anything about her to me? How come I didn't go and live with her instead of the Dursleys?" Harry was furious now that he had to spend 11 long years with the Dursleys when he could've lived with someone a bit nicer.

Sirius looked down at the floor, "No one ever said anything about her because I told everyone to not say anything about her and you didn't go and live with her when your parents were killed because... well... she had died a year before you were born."

"Oh. Did you you know here well?" Harry said softly now feeling very stupid and very ashamed of himself.

Sirius sniffed and looked back up smiling, "Keep watching. You'll find out sooner or later."

Harry smiled back sympathetically and looked back into the pensieve. What in the world was Sirius talking about? 


	3. Chapter 2: Sirius and Diane

A/N- And so it continues... but the younger Sirius will now be known as Padfoot as the older one will still be known as Sirius.. got it?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry started falling again but before he could crash land into anything somebody caught him.

"Haven't you learned how to jump into a pensieve by now Harry?" Sirius asked as he helped Harry stand up.

"What are you doing here? I thought I couldn't be seen," said Harry fixing his lopsided glasses.

"Well since you asked questions after that last memory. I figured I'd come along this time and answer any questions you had."

"Right. Good idea."

"Yeah. Oh look."

Harry looked around and saw his Aunt Diane walking through a corridor.

"What house is she in Sirius?" Harry asked as they followed her down the hall.

"Gryffindor. Same as the rest of us. She was on the Quidditch team to you know. She was a good chaser. She didn't join the team until later. Her sixth year I think. This is still her fourth. She was a year younger than James and I."

"Hey Diane!" yelled a familiar voice. From around the corner ran a fifteen-year-old Padfoot.

"What do you want Black," Diane said still looking straight ahead. Padfoot caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm spinning her around to face him.

"I just wanted to see what was wrong"

Harry looked around Padfoot to see that Diane had begun to cry reminding him of Cho, "What did happen Sirius?"

"You'll see," was his reply.

Diane shook her head and turned again to leave.

"Diane..." Padfoot whispered following her again, "Talk to me please."

"WHY!" she snapped, "Its not like you would care!"

"I do," Padfoot whispered.

Dioane laughed at his answer, "And why would that be? Hmm? Why would Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter, care about said best friend's little sister?"

Padfoot hesitated then grabbed her arm, "I'll tell you if you just follow me and you have no reason to say no because I know you're classes and you have no classes to attend until next monday."

"No reason? The fact that its you is reason enough."

"Diane please. I'm begging you. I need to tell you this before the end of term or I'll regret it forever."

Diane looked at him and thought for a while as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Fine."

Padfoot smiled and looked around, "Follow me." He lead her around the corner and behind a statue of a gargoyle.

"Come on," Sirius said to Harry, "There's a hidden door behind there."

Harry nodded and followed. The turned the same corner just as the door had opened and Padfoot and Diane disappeared behind it. Sirius followed them into it and Harry did as well.

"How'd you know this was here Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I mapped down this area of Hogwarts for the Maruaders' Map. Shh.."

Diane had started talking again, "Why'd you say you cared again?"

Padfoot took a deep breath, "I know this is really unexpected of me and we're hiding in here while I say this because of that. Of course I don't want your brother hearing any of this either. He'd give me hell for it."

"What do you want to say Sirius? Just spit it out."

"All right. All right," Padfoot sighed.

"I always had a problem of getting to the point when I was younger," Sirius said, "You'll be surprised to hear what I'm about to do Harry so don't go passing out on me here."

Harry nodded and listened carefully behind the statue.

"I... well..." Padfoot hesitated.

"Are you all right Sirius?" Diane asked putting down her heavy books on a shelf.

"This is just really hard for me to say... "

"Fine if you're just going to waste my time," Diane picked up her books and made to leave.

Padfoot grabbed her arm again and kissed her.

Diane dropped her books and froze. Sirius couldn't miss the surprised look on Harry's face when Padfoot had said that.

Diane looked shocked. After a few moments in silence she spoke again, "I'm... I'm sorry Sirius but we can't. We just... no... It would be wrong."

"Wrong? What? How?" said Padfoot incredously.

"We just can't all right!" Diane picked up her books and scurried away.

Harry watched as Diane ran down the corridor and up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room. He looked at Padfoot who was now leaning against the wall of the secret room letting a single tear run down his cheek. Harry looked now at Sirius.

"I'm so sorry Sirius." Harry said

"Sorry for what?" he smiled.

Harry raised his eyebrow beginning to question him when they began spinning again and everything was a blur.


	4. Chapter 3: Before Breakfast

A/N- Sorry about the misspellings. My spell-check sucks and a lot of words slip past it. Well enjoy this chapter. Especially if you like Sirius/OC pairings... I mean... uhh... whoops...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Everything stopped spinning and Sirius caught Harry again before he had a painful collision with the grate of the fireplace. Harry looked around as Sirius helped him stand up and saw that they had arrived at the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except for Padfoot sitting on an armchair staring at the rain falling onto the window.

James and Remus descended the stairs and noticed Padfoot sitting there. Not by his usually loudness but by how quietly and still he sat. James sat down next to him in another armchair, "Are you okay Padfoot?"

Padfoot didn't look over at him but instead answered, "Yeah. I'm fine Prongs."

Remus sat down on a foot stool in between them, "You don't look it."

"I'm fine!" Padfoot snapped.

"Well, we're heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. You coming?" James asked as he stood up.

"Nah. I'm not hungry."

Remus began to say something when James grabbed him by the neck of his robes and dragged him out of the room. Harry heard Remus say, 'He's obviously not all right, Prongs!' and his father answer, 'And he obviously doesn't want to talk about it!'

Sirius and Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"We're gonna be here a while Harry," Sirius said making himself comfortable.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically making himself comfortable as well. He had almost dozed off when he heard footsteps on the staircase. Padfoot whirled around in his chair and whispered, "I thought everyone had gone down to breakfast."

Harry took one guess at who it was and to only Padfoot's surprise; Diane stepped down to the common room unaware that Padfoot was watching her since she was wiping her tear-stained face with the sleeve of her robes. Padfoot walked up to her, "What happened Diane? Are you all right?"

Diane jumped and wiped away her remaining tears quickly.

"Sorry 'bout that," Padfoot said.

"Its okay," Diane looked down at the floor. She hesitated to say something but turned and left. Padfoot dropped his head back to look at the ceiling and sighed. Sirius tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"Follow me," He said, "I'm gonna be bolting out of here in a couple of seconds."

Harry followed Sirius through the door and past the portrait of the fat lady just as Padfoot ran right through him.

"Come on!" Sirius yelled running after himself. Harry ran as fast as he could but Padfoot had been in much better shape then either himself or Sirius. Seeing Padfoot reach the end of the corridor then pull out his wand pointing it at someone or something made Harry and Sirius run even faster. Then the sound of someone yelling pushed them even further until they reached the corner.

"Let her go!" Padfoot yelled his wand pointed at Lucious Malfoy.

Malfoy had pinned a struggling Diane to the wall with wand hand closed around her throat and the other ready to slap her, "Not until she gives me that essay she owes me."

"Put her down!" Padfoot stepped forward, his wand now at his head.

"What's all this yelling about?" Professor McGonagall rounded the corner and gasped, "Lucious Malfoy! Let Diane go this instant! Ten points from Slytherin."

Malfoy let go of Diane and sneered at her as she fell to the ground gasping for air.

"And you Sirius!" McGonagall continued, "Lower your wand! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Padfoot pocketed his wand and knelt down to help Diane, "Are you all right?"

Diane nodded her head still breathing heavily trying to catch her breath as Padfoot helped her up.

Professor McGonagall began talking again, "That's a week's detention for both of you. Sirius, follow me to my office now. Diane you may head on to breakfast."

She barely managed a thank you before she left to the Great Hall mouthing a 'thank you' to Padfoot as she disappeared around the corner. Padfoot smiled at her and followed Professor McGonagall to her office. Harry and Sirius followed suit. Once they had entered the office, she shut the door.

"Sirius Black you ought to be ashamed of yourself!" she yelled. Padfoot looked down at the floor.

McGonagall sighed, "I regret to say that although what you did was stupid, it was also an act of bravery and heroism. Lucious Malfoy would've have suffocated Diane and blamed it on you."

Padfoot looked back up at her and cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy exactly the way he did when Harry was caught trying to look into Sirius's pensieve earlier.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor."

Padfoot smiled widely.

"But you still have a week of detention ahead of you Mr. Black. Now go and have some breakfast before you go and do something stupid and get rewarded for it again!"

"Thanks Professor!" he said as he walked out of the office nonchalantly. Harry and Sirius followed him, hot on his heels, as they heard nothing but a scoff from Professor McGonagall.

Harry heard someone running behind him and he turned to see who it was but before he could register what was going on, a hand grabbed Padfoot's shoulder and wheeled him around. Harry stepped back to see what was going on when his jaw dropped to see his young aunt kissing his godfather.

Sirius chuckled behind, "Not what you were expecting was it Harry?"

Harry turned around, mouth still ajar, "YOU'RE MAKING OUT WITH MY AUNT WHO, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, HATED YOU ABOUT FIVE SECONDS AGO!"

Sirius kept chuckling, "You continue to amuse me Potter."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

But before Sirius could answer, everything began spinning again.

"Try not to crash into anything this time, Harry!"


	5. Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

A/N- I don't think I have any notes for this one... but if I find out I have one.. it'll be at the bottom somewhere... :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sirius looked around. Everything had stopped spinning but he couldn't see Harry anywhere.

"Harry?" Sirius yelled, "Where'd you--"

Someone stumbled into Sirius knocking the both of them over.

"Sorry! Sorry Sirius," Harry apologized scrambling to get up and help him.

"No worries Harry," Sirius said standing back up, "But when I said to not crash into anything this time, I was including myself."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Next time, try walking in air. Its sorta like a portkey."

Harry nodded, "So when is this taking place?"

"About one weed after your aunt kissed me and a week before the end of term."

Harry looked around for Padfoot. They were in the stone courtyard now and then he spotted him.

He was sitting in the corner with Diane on his lap kissing her neck. Harry smacked Sirius's shoulder, "What are you doing!"

"OW!" Sirius jumped back and rubbed his arm, "That's what James would've done had Diane not intervened. Except, of course, he would've used a wand."

"You're hands are all over her!"

"Calm down Harry. You didn't even know her. Why are you getting so over-protective? Besides... we didn't do anything bad," then Sirius mumbled, "Yet."

"What?"

Sirius cleared his throat, "Nothing. Now be quiet. Here come's your father."

Diane had already gotten off of Padfoot's lap, given him a goodbye kiss and was off to the Great Hall. James appeared from the sheltered corridor, passed Diane and walked up to Padfoot. Diane stopped walking having seen her brother headed straight for Padfoot and turned around to watch the conversation from behind a stone column.

"Hey Sirius," James said firmly, "We need to talk. Now."

Padfoot stood up, "Yeah Prongs. What is it?"

"Its about my sister. I've been hearing rumors around the school that you two are you going out. Is that true?"

Padfoot hesitated, "Of-- Of course not. If we had I would've told you."

"Why'd you deny it Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You see Harry," Sirius started, "Your father was very over-protective. Overly over protective if you will."

"Oh really!" James half yelled, "Then what was this doing in your school bag?"

James held out a silver chain with a pendant bearing the letter D on it in front of Padfoot's face, "What's my sister's necklace doing in your possession!"

"I don't see why he's getting so mad," Harry said scratching his head.

"Well... What would your friend Ron do if he saw you kissing Ginny?" Sirius told him

Harry thought for a while, "Oh. Wow. That's why."

Padfoot began to speak to defend himself when James cut him off again pointing his wand at his chest, "Are you or are you not using my sister and why can't you give me a straight answer, Black! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

Padfoot slapped away James's hand and pointed his own wand at him, "I'll tell you now James that I am not using your sister."

"Oh yeah? Then prove it," James pointed his wand at him again.

"Stop it! The both of you stop it now!"

Diane came running across the courtyard stopping between the two tips of James's and Padfoot's wands.

Padfoot dropped his wand immediately trying to push Diane behind him or out of the way but she was a lot stronger than he thought, "James, lower your wand before you hurt her!"

"James, stop being such an idiot!" Diane said struggling to stay in between them.

"Diane, please! Get out of the way before you get hurt!" Padfoot said

"I'm being an idiot, Diane? You're being an idiot for going out with him!"

"What's so wrong about going out with him? He's your best friend!"

"He's just using you! That's what he did with all the other girls before you."

"Diane's different!" Padfoot snapped back.

"What makes her different from the rest Sirius? Huh?" James was poking his wand at his sister now.

"Lower your wand before you hurt her and I'll tell you."

"Fine," James pocketed his wand and crossed his arms, "Well."

"I love your sister all right. I didn't even like any of those other girls nearly half as much as I love Diane." Padfoot confessed as he stopped struggling with Diane. Remus and Peter appeared at the same door that James had entered in.

"You do?" Diane asked as she turned around smiling.

Padfoot smiled down at her, "Yes. I do."

"Liar!" James yelled shoving his sister out of the way and onto the floor ready to punch Padfoot in the face.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Remus shouted his wand held at eye level. Lily rushed over to see what was going on and saw Diane on the floor, "DIANE!"

James's arms and legs snapped straight to his sides causing him to fall over as Padfoot rushed over to Diane just as Lily had arrived. Remus and Peter rushed over to James.

"Sorry I had to do that Prongs, but you've gone completely insane."

"What was going on!" Lily demanded Padfoot.

"James doesn't like the idea of Sirius and I going out," Diane said trying to get up.

"He doesn't, does he?" Lily said standing up and looking over at James, "You ought to know that unlike you, Sirius is actually very sweet and sensitive to someone he _does_ love."

"Are you all right Diane?" Padfoot said helping her up. Diane nodded rolling her wrist a little then she turned to her brother, "I hate you... Don't talk to me ever again..."

She turned to leave but Padfoot caught her arm, "Diane, don't say that. He's your brother and my best friend. I can't let you say that to him."

"You two better head on up to the Great Hall before Remus's charm wears off." Lily said writing something a piece of parchment.

Padfoot and Diane nodded. He picked up his wand, took her hand and walked to the Great Hall together with Harry and Sirius walking just a few paces behind.

"Sorry I said that to my brother," Diane said looking down the ground.

Padfoot half laughed and stopped walking, "I was about to tell him off too actually."

"What!" Diane said smacking his shoulder lightly (Sirius rubbed his shoulder at that making Harry laugh), "You made me look like an idiot."

Padfoot smiled smiling sweetly as he pulled her into his arms, "Come here."

Diane smiled back placing her hands on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," Padfoot whispered leaning down and kissing her.

"Did you really love her?" Harry asked as he faced Sirius. If he wasn't mistaken he swore he saw his eyes watering _before_ he yawned.

"You'll just have to find that out won't you?" Sirius said smiling as the corridor began spinning.

"Why the cliffhangers Sirius! WHY!"

* * *

A/N- Again... I don't have an actual note here... I just kind of thought this chapter was a little cheesy but that's what romance is all about right? Anyway... yeah... okay so the angsty part isn't here yet... But it'll be sure to come AFTER Sirius's Hogwarts years. I wonder if anyone's got this entire story figured out. I think The Unusual Suspect's got it figured out but who knows right? Well yeah. R&R and if I have any misspellings... please tell me! I'll be sure to change it :D 

-Scout Earane


	6. Chapter 5: Quidditch

**Chapter 5**

Sirius touched down to the ground catching Harry... again.

"I thought I said it was like a portkey!"

"Well you're not answering any of my questions! Its frustrating!"

"Well, you'll get your answers if you just watch."

"Fine," Harry said folding his arms. He looked up and saw three gold hoops. That's when he realized they were just outside the Quidditch pitch, "Let me guess. This is your last year and you're going to watch one of Quidditch games that my aunt and father are playing in?"

"Yep," Sirius said walking towards the stands. "Today is the day before everyone goes home for winter break."

Harry walked with him as the cheering became louder and louder, "So did you really love her?"

Sirius looked down at the ground and started to say something when someone zoomed right past them.

"Sirius was that you?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Why do you run so much?"

"James, Remus and I don't look so great just by sitting there and eating unlike Peter. We always used to run around the lake every weekend unless it was a full moon of course."

"Did you not have a life or something?"

"Watch your mouth." They arrived at the stadium ground just as Diane threw the quaffle through the left hoop on the Slytherin team's side. Harry's eyes widened at who was the Keeper for the Slytherin team.

"Sirius, is that Lucious?" He said pointing at the keeper.

"It sure is," Sirius said blocking the sun from his eyes with his hand, "And that there is Crabbe and Goyle. You know them. Fathers of those brats that Draco hangs out with."

"Yeah. I know him. I was him Crabbe once. Polyjuice potions aren't fun."

Sirius laughed, "James and I had to drink that once; To get out of detention one day."

Harry smiled as he looked around for Padfoot who was now sitting with Remus, Lily and Peter in the stands, "Who'd you turn into?"

"Alice and Lily."

"You mean my mom and Neville's?" Harry was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Trust me Harry. If there's anything worse than fleas, its wearing a skirt in the dead of winter."

Harry fell to the floor tears pouring out of his eyes as he laughed at the sight of his father and godfather in a skirt.

"Its not that funny. Get up Harry. The match is almost over."

Harry got up still trying to control his laughter when James and the Golden Snitch flew straight through him, "Why am I always the one to get run through?"

"That's simple... You don't step out of the way."

"And he's got the snitch!" the commentator yelled.

Harry watched as he saw his father touched down to the ground with his broom in one hand and the snitch in the other. Everyone was cheering and almost all the Quidditch players had touched done when they heard Lily yell out, "DIANE!"

Harry's eyes zoomed back to the sky and saw Diane plummeting down from her broom. Lily, Padfoot, Remus and Peter were all running down the steps of the stands to the ground as she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"What happened Sirius? Why'd she fall?" Harry asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Bludger," Sirius said pointing to a Slytherin player, "Goyle hit the bludger towards her in frustration. That landed him in detention for a month and fifty points from Slytherin"

"Bludgers are no fun. I can tell you that."

"I know. I've been hit by one. Remus, Peter and I were helping James and Diane practice once. It didn't hit me that hard but it still hurt."

Lily ran over to where James was. He obviously hadn't seen or heard anything over the loud cheering of the crowd surrounding him.

Sirius tapped Harry's shoulder, "Let's go."

Harry followed Sirius to Padfoot, Remus, Peter and Diane. They were there before any of the teachers had even got to the ground. Diane was on her side unconscious and there was blood running down the side of her face.

"Diane?" Padfoot said hesitating to touch her shoulder. Instead he brushed her hair off of her face gently. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived a few seconds later.

"She needs to bed taken to the hospital wing Albus," McGonagall said with a worried expression on her face.

"James! No! Don't!"

Harry looked up. James was stomping over to Goyle and Malfoy as they touched down onto the ground. Remus and Peter were already rushing over to help Lily stop him. McGonagall followed them to make sure nothing happened.

"You should go with them, Sirius," Professor Dumbledore said standing.

Padfoot shook his head, "I'm not leaving Diane's side."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well then. Get up."

Padfoot got up as Dumbledore muttered something and Diane slowly levitated off the ground.

Harry looked around as everything started to become black, "Sirius what's going on?"

"I can't remember much of what happened from here until later that day so it goes black for a while. Don't worry. We'll be at the Hospital Wing once everything clears up.

* * *

"How's she doing?" 

James and Padfoot jumped up to see Remus and Lily standing at the foot of the bed. Harry jumped too. Everything had cleared up so fast that he didn't really know what was happening.

"I'm awake.. I'm awake. What happened while I was sleeping?" Padfoot said sitting up straight. Apparently James was sleeping in a chair next to Diane's bed as Padfoot dozed off on the edge of the bed holding Diane's hand.

"She's fine. She's just gonna be unconscious for a while," James yawned as he stretched in his seat, "Did the bludger really hit her that hard?"

"Yeah. I thought it might have snapped her neck with the force of the blow," Remus shuddered.

"No. It didn't snap her neck," Padfoot informed as he stroked Diane's forehead, "She broke an arm and a couple of ribs when she fell though."

"Do you think she'll be able to go home?" James asked standing up and looking down at his sister.

"She's in no condition to be going home," Professor McGonagall walking up to them. She had just come through the doors of the hospital wing, "I've just sent an owl to your parents, James, informing them on current events. You can all go home but Diane will have to stay here."

They all nodded.

"Very well then. Dinner should be starting soon," McGonagall turned on her heel and left them all.

"Are you guys coming to dinner then?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." replied Remus.

"Yeah I'll go to. I'm sure Diane will be fine," James walked over to Lily wrapping an arm around her, "You coming Padfoot?"

"I'll stay here. I don't want her to wake up to an empty room," Padfoot looked at Diane still stroking her forehead, "I'll be fine guys."

"See you later Padfoot," Remus patted his back and turned to leave with James and Lily.

"Later Moony."

"I see you and my dad made up," Harry said smiling at his parents as they left the room. He wanted so much to hug them but he knew that if he tried, they'd just pass right through them.

"Yeah. Diane convinced him that I wasn't using her over the summer."

Harry and Sirius sat down for about half an hour when Diane began to stir.

"Diane?" Padfoot grabbed her hand. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"What-- what happened?" She managed to say.

"Well, you took a nasty head shot from a bludger sent over by Goyle and you got knocked off your broom."

"But I thought James caught the snitch already," Diane looked at Padfoot confused.

"He did but Goyle hit the bludger anyway," Padfoot smiled at her, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. You had us all worried sick when we saw you fall. Remus, Lily and I were stumbling over everyone to get off the stands."

"Sorry I scared you like that."

Padfoot kissed her hand, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"You really did love her then Sirius?" Harry asked turning to Sirius for an answer.

Sirius nodded as Madame Pomfrey walked into the room, "Sirius, you should be headed back to you dormitory now."

"Just five more minutes. Please?" Padfoot begged.

"All right. But only five and not a second more." Madame Pomfrey pointed to the clock and walking into her office.

Padfoot stood up and sat on the edge of Diane's bed leaning over to whisper in her ear, "I'll be back later tonight."

"But you're not allowed to leave the dormitories at night."

Padfoot laughed quietly, "That's never stopped me before."

Just then, someone entered the room. A young boy, a second-year Harry guessed, with Slytherin robes came running over to where Padfoot sat.

"What are you doing here Regulus?" Padfoot asked.

"I didn't see you at dinner. I thought something might've happened to you."

"I'm fine. I just wanted to be with Diane. Didn't you watch the Quidditch match?"

"No," Regulus said sitting down, "I had to study. What happened?"

"Quidditch injury," Diane said, "I'll be fine."

Regulus nodded and turned to Padfoot, "Are you coming home over break Padfoot?"

"Do you mean Grimauld or the Potters'?"

"Grimauld."

Padfoot laughed, "You're joking right? Mum disowned me for running away in the first place. I'm going to the Potters'. That's where I live now."

"But--"

"That's five minutes Mr. Black," Madame Pomfrey said from her office, "Go run along to your dormitory now."

"I gotta go. Bye," Padfoot kissed Diane on the forehead and smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

"Come on Regulus. Let's go," Padfoot put his arm around his brother's shoulders and walked him out, "'Night Madame Pomfrey!"

"Good night Mr. Black!"

Harry yawned and stretched out as the room began spinning, "Not again..."

"Remeber Harry," Sirius laughed, "Walk in the air like as if its a portkey."

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

A/N- FINALLY! I got to posting this chapter. Everyone kept interupting me at home so I couldn't get the work done as soon as I had hoped which was two days ago. But now... it's here! yay! Butterbeers for everyone!

Any questions?


	7. Chapter 6: Pants

AN- I personally think that my last chapter was pure literary crap... so yeah.. I might be rewriting it.. maybe.. but anyway.. in the mean time. Enjoy this chapter if it wasn't as crappy as that last one. :) (is it just me or is the line button not working?)

This chapter is titled.. "Pants". Why? Because well since my friend "The Unusual Suspect" is the only one of my friends from school who reads this fanfiction and I'd like to dedicate a chapter to the coolest freakin person in the world. Oh yeah.. Its named "Pants" cuz she says that word randomly. Very very randomly.. or in substitution of "omg". She's awesome! You should go read her fanfics while your at it.. :D

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter Six**

Harry walked on the air just as Sirius had told him too, but it was too dark and he ran right into a wooden post with some fabric draped around it.

"Are you all right Harry?" he heard Sirius ask in the dark, "I heard you run into something."

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry said rubbing his nose and feeling around with his other hand, "Where are we Sirius? Why is it so dark?"

"We're in the boys dormitory."

"Lumos."

The tip of a wand ignited and Harry saw Padfoot hopping out of bed.

"I'm just curious, Harry," Sirius said blinking his eyes trying to get used to the change of lighting, "Which bed is yours?"

Harry pointed over to the bed that Padfoot was walking over to slowly, "That one."

"Yeah. I thought so." 

Harry looked at Sirius then back to his own bed to see what he was talking about.

"Prongs," Padfoot whispered prodding a heap of sheets. There was a muffled grumble and the heap of sheets turned to face the other way.

"James!" hissed Padfoot a little louder, "Wake up. I need to borrow your invisibility cloak."

"Why?" James groaned, "The burger leaf cotton ball broom stick gum pants..."

Padfoot stared at him for a moment blinking his eyes.

"What?"

James mumbled 'Pants', clearly frustrating Padfoot.

"Nevermind," Padfoot whispered poking James again, "Just tell me where it is."

James pointed to the foot of the bed with his face still buried in his pillow, "Bottom of the trunk."

Padfoot stopped poking him, "Thank you! Finally you say something sensible."

"Pants," mumbled James again causing Harry to laugh.

Padfoot searched around in the bottom of James trunk shaking his head.

"Aha!" he said throwing the invisibility cloak over his head.

"Umm.. Sirius?" Harry asked, "How are we supposed to follow--"

"Have you forgotten that that's me we're following?" Sirius said cutting him off.

"Right," Harry said suddenly feeling very very stupid, "Right."

"This way," Sirius said walking out of the now open door. Harry followed him down the stairs, and through a series of hallways. Once they had decended a couple of floors, he saw the doors to the hospital wing open and close on their own.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelled, "Let go of my arm, Harry."

"I'm not grabbing your arm. Let go of mine!"

"What?"

Suddenly, they were both pulled out of the pensieve and coming from the ground floor was an old woman's horrible yelling.

"Sirius we need your help closing the curtains again!" Remus shouted.

"So I hear!" Sirius yelled back nodding his head towards the open door, "Come on Harry!"

Harry nodded and followed Remus and Sirius down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Tonks were already trying to pull the curtains shut over the portrait of Sirius's mother. Sirius, Remus and Harry jumped the stairs and rushed over to help them. After a few minutes of struggling they managed to close the curtains over the portrait. Mrs. Weasley brushed off her shirt as if nothing had happened.

"Well dinner is ready," She said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Where've you been Harry?" Ron asked as they all began walking to the kitchen.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Remus!" Tonks said stepping off his foot, "Sorry! Clumsy me."

"No worries," Remus said rubbing his foot.

"Come on Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Sirius shouted from the kitchen, "We're all starving."

Harry walked into the kitchen sitting next to Sirius, "Can't we eat later. I want to see what happens next."

"So you _were_ looking at your old pensieve weren't you Sirius," Remus said cutting him off.

"Pensieve?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison. Sirius looked around as everyone stared at him.

"What?"

Remus lowered his fork from his mouth, "You haven't even opened the closet to that pensieve ever since..."

"Ever since what Professor?" asked Hermione.

"He's not a professor anymore Hermione. He doesn't work at Hogwarts anymore," Ron rolled his eyes.

Hermione glared at him, "Professor or not he still taught us alot. I think that's worthy of the title of Professor. Anway, what happened that made Sirius stop looking through his pensieve?"

Sirius pointed at Remus, "Remus if you tell anyone I swear I'll FORCE the full moon into this house."

Remus lowered his head and stuffed his mouth with mashed potatoes and gravy.

"After Harry finishes looking through the pensieve I'm locking it back up."

"I want to see too!" Ron said dropping his spoon into his bowl of soup.

"No. Harry is an exception."

"How?"

"You know all of your aunts."

Ron and Hermione stared at him for a moment, "What?"

Sirius brought his face to his palm, "I need to stop hanging out with Hagrid."

"Harry's going to tell them all about it anyway Sirius. Might as well bring them along as well," Remus said looking up from his plate, "Don't forget about me either."

Sirius grunted, "Fine. What about you Molly. You've been fairly quiet."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "I don't want to live through that again. Lily and Diane were two of my best friends."

"Diane?" Ron asked.

"You'll see later," Sirius said, "I'll explain what we've seen so far after dinner then we'll go back to the pensieve. Agreed?"

There was a mix of nodding heads and mumbles of "agreed".

"Hehehe," Harry thought in his head, "Pants..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN- okay. So I decided to stop this chapter at this point. Its not that long but since I haven't posted anything, I figured I'd post at least SOMETHING before anyone freaked out. I promise the next chapter will be longer... but it might not be posted for another two weeks. I'm going on vacation next weekend so yeah. Sorry about the inconvenience. I'll try to be better about the times between my posts. )


	8. Chapter 7: Everyone Joins In

**Chapter Seven**

"Pants?" Hermione laughed. Sirius was telling Ron and Hermione everything that he and Harry had just seen moments before. After finishing their pumpkin pie they all followed Sirius and Harry up the stairs and into Sirius's room. With one wave of his wand, Sirius managed to pull out the pensieve from the closet so that it sat on its pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Everyone ready?" he asked standing next to it. Everyone gathered around it.

"We'll go one by one then," Sirius stepped out of the way for Harry, "You first Harry."

Harry nodded and lowered his head into the basin. His feet left the floor and the room began spinning. A few moments later his feet touched back down to the ground. Hermione landed on the floor next to him a few seconds later, then Ron a few seconds more. Harry began laughing.

"Shut up Harry," Ron said rubbing the back his head, "Its not funny. We've never jumped into a pensieve before."

"That's the last time I'm ever doing that," Hermione said looking sick. Remus and Sirius touched down to the ground on either side of Ron and Hermione. They held out their hands to help them up.

Remus looked around and let out a sigh of relief, "The Gryffindor Common room. Feels good to be back again."

"You were in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"Yep," he responded, "Sirius as well."

Just then Padfoot jumped down the steps of the dormitories.

"Sirius," Ron said looking amazed, "Is that you mate?"

"Sure is."

"And who's that?" Ron asked pointing at a girl who fell asleep on her books.

"That would be Diane."

Padfoot walked over to Diane and felt her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"She got a fever during her stay at the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey let her out anyway saying she could use the fresh air."

Padfoot removed a folded up hand towel from Diane's hand and tapped it with his wand. Instantly, it froze. Careful not to wake her, Padfoot brushed her hair of her neck and placed the frozen towel onto the back of her neck. She jumped and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry," Padfoot chuckled, "Its just me."

Diane sighed and lay her head back on her books.

"Why are you even studying? Its winter break."

Diane lifted her head back up to look at him, "I missed a few classes and I haven't done the homework assignments for those classes. I'm just making them up."

"You have the rest of winter break to get that done," Padfoot said as he walked over to the couch and lay down.

"I know," Diane said getting up and walking over to the couch, "I just figured I'd get it over with so that I have the rest of winter break with you."

Padfoot smiled and made some room for her on the couch, "Sounds like a plan."

Diane lay down on the couch next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is so cute," Hermione said sighing, "She's so pretty too, Sirius."

Harry saw Sirius blush slightly under his long hair, "I thought you were going home for winter break Sirius."

"That _was_ the plan. But then Diane was injured and I decided to stay behind so she wouldn't be here alone."

"That's so sweet!"

"Oh give it a rest Hermione!" Ron said in disgust, "OY!"

Harry turned his head to see what Ron had yelled about and saw Padfoot making out with his aunt again, "Do you have to keep doing that?"

Remus looked slightly uncomfortable, "I'm glad you two never did that in front of me, James, Lily or Peter."

Sirius crossed his arms, "What are you talking about Remus? You used to do that all the time in front of the entire school with that one girl. What's her name again? Oh yeah! Lisa!"

"That doesn't count! She wasn't any of my best friends' little sister!"

"So. It still looked like you were trying to eat her face," Sirius laughed.

"Oh shut up."

Just then, the door to the Gryffindor Common room swung open. Diane and Padfoot stared at each other.

"Pretend to be sleeping," Padfoot whispered. Diane nodded, quickly rested her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Diane?" Professor McGonagall. Padfoot looked up and put his fingers to his lips then pointed to Diane.

Ron and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh. I just came to see how she was doing," McGonagall whispered, "Has she been all right?"

Diane stirred a little then settled back down facing them still pretending to be asleep.

"Yeah. She's fine. Just a little tired."

"All right. If she's not feeling well just bring her down to the hospital wing."

"I will," Padfoot said as Professor McGonagall left the common room.

He waited a couple of seconds, "Diane. Coast is clear. You know you were really believeable"

She didn't move or say anything.

"Diane?"

Diane turned and wrapped her arms around Padfoot's body. She had really fallen asleep. Padfoot smiled, kissed her forehead and lay his head down next to hers.

"Awww, I wish--," Hermione began but the room began to spin and she shut her mouth immediately.

"Not again," Ron mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- another short chapter. I really need to think of a long chapter idea, but I'm pretty sure the chapters will get longer once the angsty parts get here.


	9. Chapter 8: Auror Training Sucks

**Chapter 8**

A/N- WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So its been almost **FOREVER** since I've updated this story... My writing style has changed since the last time I updated. Well, maybe not THAT much, but you may notice a FEW things, how it'll no longer be so CHEESY!!! Haha. Whatever. I really hope you guys aren't mad at me, after all, the last time I updated this story was _how _long ago? Anyway, the story won't be so cheesy anymore. I re-read it last night and I slapped myself in the face with how crappy my writing was. So I might just re-write the story content. Oh well. Here's chapter eight. D

PLEASE R&R

* * *

The scenery around them began to stop spinning the way it usually did. They were in what looked like a nice cozy living room with antique furniture, comfortable looking sofas and armchairs, and a warm, welcoming fire burning happily behind the grate of a marble fireplace. 

Harry finally had made it through without falling over and had caught Ron and Hermione just before the collided with the wall.

"Oh my..." Remus gasped.

Ron looked around, "What? What's going on? Where are we?"

Remus sank into an armchair next to the crackling fireplace placing his head in his hands.

Sirius put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Its okay Moony..."

Harry looked around in awe. He knew where they were. He just couldn't believe that he was there.

Hermione tugged at his sleeve looking concerned, "What is it Harry?"

Harry took a second to soak in the room before he answered, "This is my parent's house."

"What?" Hermione asked, "How do you know?"

"I've seen it in pictures," Harry moved closer to the mantle piece over the fireplace looking at old photographs. His fingers skimmed across them then passed through the frames as a 20-year-old Padfoot stumbled down the stairs coughing. He rubbed his face, ran his fingers through his jet black hair and sighed as he plopped onto the sofa.

"If this is the Potters' house, then why are _you_ here Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Diane and I were still looking for a house," He replied sitting down on another armchair.

Just then, the front door opened. Diane was standing there with ruffled hair and worn clothes.

"Diane!" Padfoot jumped off the couch, walked over to her and helped her over to the sofa where they sat down.

Diane rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Padfoot said kissing her on the forehead, "How'd the dueling test go?"

"I didn't pass it," Diane said yawning, "and the person who was judging me on the test didn't make anything easier. I hate her. I hate trying to become an auror..."

"It'll all be worth it. You'll see," he said. Padfoot started coughing again.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

Padfoot nodded and stood up holding his hand out to her, "Come on. Let's practice dueling again."

"What?!" Diane exclaimed, "I just got home from a duel! I'm too tired and you're still too sick to be using up your energy dueling..."

"I'm fine. Come on," Padfoot grabbed her hand and pulled her off the sofa, "You'll feel better."

Diane scoffed, "All right. Fine."

Sirius stood up from the armchair, "We're going to the basement. Let's go."

Remus stood up as well and they all followed Padfoot and Diane down the stairs to a very dark basement.

"Lumos," Padfoot whispered. He pointed his ignited wand at the wall and flicked the light switch on with his hand, "Nox."

The room illuminated with a bright bulb in the middle of the ceiling.

"Do I _have_ to do this?" Diane whined as she looked at her wristwatch, "Its almost midnight."

Padfoot raised his wand, "Yes. Your brother and I did this when he failed his the first time."

Diane raised her wand in response, "All right."

"Ready?"

"Let's just get this over with. I want to go to bed."

"All right then. 1... 2... 3!"

Different colored lights shot out from both of their wands and connected. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione all took a seat on the staircase.

"Think about how much you want to become an auror. Think about how much you want to show that judge you CAN duel. Think about how much you love your family," Padfoot said struggling to keep up with Diane, "Tap into your emotions."

"I'm trying too!" Diane shouted. Her spell became stronger and started to push Padfoot back.

"That's it! Just keep doing what you're doing!"

Diane shut her eyes, concentrating on her thoughts. Padfoot struggled more and more against her spell. The two spells became so strong that the light-bulb in the middle of the room exploded causing Padfoot to loose his footing and drop his spell. Diane's flung him backwards into a corner.

"Lumos!" Padfoot coughed. He looked around. Diane was on all fours trying to catch her breath. She looked up at him.

"Sorry," she said standing up, "Lumos."

Diane walked over to Padfoot and helped him up, "We should probably get to bed now. You don't look too well."

Padfoot nodded and coughed a little more. Together, they walked up the stairs and to their room with everyone right behind them. Padfoot laid down on the bed and crawled under the covers like a little puppy would in a box of blankets. Diane let her hair down and brushed it. Padfoot coughed again before she turned the lights off.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" she said putting the brush down and walking over to him.

"Yes please?" he said rubbing his eyes.

"All right," Diane kissed him on the forehead and left the room to get a glass of water. She returned a few minutes later and helped Padfoot sit up to drink the water. He chugged down the water happily and lay back down in bed turning the lights off. Diane slipped into the bed next to him.

"Thanks for helping me Sirius," Diane said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem," He said kissing her on the cheek, "You'll pass next time. I know it."

Diane smiled at him in the dark and kissed him.

"Uhhh..." Sirius said out loud, "We should be heading back to the house."

"Why?!" Hermione complained, "This is so sweet!"

"Let's just say the next few minutes of this is uhh... not for you kids to see. Remus, you too."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm while Remus grabbed Ron and Hermione's arms.

"Right," Remus said in a hurry, "Let's go then."

The room began to spin then slowed down to show Sirius's room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood there speechless.

"What's wrong with them?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I think they know..." Remus said.

"They did not..." Harry said, his mouth hanging wide open.

Hermione covered her mouth.

"They soooooooooooo did..." Ron said laughing.

"Oh god.. they do know," Sirius blushed.

* * *

A/N- Okay. So there's nothing actually set in stone about WHAT they did... That's up to your imagination or what you'd like to believe happened that night...

and no.. I'm sorry, they don't have children in this fanfiction.

If that's what you'd _like_ to happen, feel free to write a fanfiction on my fanfiction rewriting whatever you wanted to change.. but please ask my permission first. Thank you! Sorry again for the VERY late update.


End file.
